¿Dulce pero Psicópata?
by Alejandra Jh
Summary: -¿Psicópata yo?, solo quiero matar al que mato a mi padre, ¿eso me clasifica como Psicópata?-dije con una sonrisa- para mi una Psicópata mata sin ningún sentimiento- dije colocando un mechón de pelo atrás de mi oreja sonriendo. -Eres una chica dulce pero psicópata-me dijo aquel muchacho separándose de mi solo solo sonreí amplia mente. (la Imagen no es mía)
1. Capítulo 1

¿Dulce pero Psicópata?

Esta historia será narrada por tercera persona, espero sus comentario, _Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al maravilloso CLAMP_, _Más algunos otro si serán de mi imaginación igual que la historia, sin mas les dijo con la historia._

_Prologo_

_¿Final Feliz?_

Sakura

Estaba sentada con mi vestido blanco, mi mirada hacia la ventana, tantos recuerdos venían a mí un pequeña lagrima se asomo solamente sonríe la limpié, suspiré me levante me asome al espejo para verme sonríe ampliamente, cuando escuche tocaron la puerta y entraron de un solo.

-Sakura aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, no lo hagas, tu no lo amas, como todos creen, te estás engañando, tu mas a alguien más, además tu padre no hubiera querido esto, y tu venganza donde queda la vas a olvidar por un matrimonio que va fracasar-dijo una joven de cabellera azabache con reproche ira tan rápido que hablo que hasta roja estaba.

-Tomoyo que te quede claro, yo lo amo con todo mi alma, mi padre hubiera querido que fuera feliz y lo soy hoy es mi día que tanto espere-sonríe no apartaba la mirada del espejo me di la vuelta le agarre la mano-Tomy que pasa ahora tu misma querías que dejara la venganza y lo hice, además mis sentimientos no son para Shaoran el no supo corresponderme-lo dije un nudo en la garganta se hizo sonríe- Tomoyo acompáñame este día deja que todo pase-la abrace ella correspondió mi abrazo

-Sakura entonces este es tu final feliz?-Pregunto mi amiga de la infancia ahí donde yo misma que cuestione si estaba haciendo la correcto-no me respondas piensa en Shaoran el está destrozado… la había interrumpido

-Yo no lo estuve cuando volví a Japón el estaba con otra cinco años de noviazgo, yo se me hice la estúpida que no me recordaba de él mientras yo le ere fiel tu misma vistes como llore días por el y la única excusa que dio fue "Pensé estabas muerta"-le había dicho con reproche y asía comillas con mis manos en la última frase-Y no Tomoyo yo soy lo que soy yo y ante todo está mi dignidad lo único que me queda es eso no lo vez-suspiré la solté y me di la vuelta me vi en el espejo sonríe-Cuantas veces no me arriesgue por el tanto en el concilio de magos y en las batallas y el hizo lo mismo lo sé pero cuando te ama alguien Tomoyo te espera y no te traiciona no hace que tu días sean nublados ni que llores y si lloras será un tiempo y luego será normal-dije viendo por el espejo ella solo baja la mirada –dejemos esto de un lado hoy me caso y nadie impidiera eso yo no amo a Shaoran Li el mato ese sentimiento-que quede claro por favor-dije volteando a la ventana

-Está bien Sakura deja que te retoque el peinado-me dijo acercándose a mí.

Después de un tiempo estaba a punto de subirme al carro voltee a ver a mis amigos Eriol, Jinyu, Tomoyo, Erika y Yan, y claro a mis guardianes Yue solo me miraba muy molesto el no quería que me casara no digamos Kero él ni mira solo faltaba Shaoran, me subí al carro cuando vi al frente ahí está el Mi Crush mi Querido Shaoran.

-ya es hora que tu matrimonio te vez hermosa, lástima que eres fría como el invierno-le dijo sonriendo ampliamente arranco el carro

-Más que nadie sabes que el frio también quema-dije con una sonrisa

-Sakura no te cases –dijo deteniéndose bruscamente voltio a verme-Sakura mi cerezo eres a la única que amo no me hagas esto te lo suplico-me dijo sosteniendo mis manos

-Shaoran es tarde yo me enamore de alguien más yo lo amo tanto que no puedo dejarlo… yo se que él me ama lo a demuestra ante todo el mundo… y además yo no si ya no amas a tu ex –dije soltándome del agarre lo vi a los ojos él quería llorar lo miraba mi corazón estaba agitado como cuando estas a punto de recibir el resultado de una prueba

-Yo se que todo eso es mentira… - lo había interrumpido con un beso una lagrima cayo me separe el me vio y sonrió- aun me amas- dijo agarrándome de las manos- nos vamos ahora mismo a otra capilla y nos casamos-dijo con una sonrisa yo solo negué con mi cabeza

-Espero que en otro lugar y tiempo nos encontremos y podamos amarnos, porque ahora yo soy la chica de alguien más-dije bajando del carro no voltee a ver qué estaba pasando atrás mía una lagrima cayo otra vez entre a la Iglesia al corredor solo miraba la puerta de madera no sabía qué hacer mi corazón me dolía bastante

Me pegue en pecho con mi mano derecha tres veces- El merece a otra chica-susurre pegándome el pecho cuando siento que alguien me abraza.

-Mi monstro se casa-dijo mi hermano Toya era mi hermano – Yo no soy quien para detenerte pero recuerda que eres igual que nuestra madre así que serás feliz como ella-me dijo volteando para verlo- no te arrepientas de tus acciones-dijo mi hermano colándome el velo y entregándome el ramo de cerezos rosadas- has todo lo que habías planeado yo se que yo soy el causante de esto por eso lo lamento me dijo arrodillándose.

-Levante hermano yo desde un principio te perdone-sonreí para el-Yo lo amo y bastante él es mi hombre-dije sonriendo así que anda entregarme con e-dije sonriendo el solo me miro asintió con la cabeza se coloco a la par mía se abrieron las puertas caminamos lentamente mi vista esta hacia mi futuro marido el me miro sonio ampliamente se tapo la boca –Esta encanto contigo hermana-dijo mi hermano sonriendo yo solo asentí mire que Shaoran estaba ahí solo me vio con frialdad solo baje la mirada cuando sentí estaba parada a la par de el mi futuro marido el me vio agarro mis manos

-Sakura este es nuestro Final Feliz –me dijo sonriendo besando mis manos.

Prologo terminado, espero que sea de su agrado dejen su opinión. Pronto les subiré el inicio de esta historia.

Sin más me despido


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Dulce pero Psicópata?**_

_Esta historia será narrada por tercera persona, espero sus comentarios, los personajes no me pertenecen si no al maravilloso CLAMP, más algunos otros si serán mi imaginación igual que la historia, sin más les dejo con la historia._

**Capitulo uno: REENCUENTRO**

_**Sakura**_

Me senté sentado en el sillón viendo para la puerta principal, estaba temblando de los nervios "Sakura tranquila no te pongas así el no estará en la junta" cerré los ojos los abrí de golpe cuando escuche que abrieron la puerta trague pesado "mi hermano Toya entro si se encuentra molesto significa que tengo que asistir a la junta si no eso significa que no iré "miro que paso de largo se detuvo un segundo se dio la vuelta camino hacia mi puede ver que esta súper molesto.

-¿Porque carajos convenciste al ministro ganó que fueras a la estúpida junta? -Me dijo molesto

-Es que Toya-dije bajando mi mirada-Yo no le dije nada ...- me había interrumpido de golpe.

-Y tu crees que te voy a creer ere un estúpida-dijo dándose la vuelta caminando así la chimenea-Quieres saber eres una grandísima estúpida tu sabes muy bien que todos los jefes de los clanes tanto los ministros te tienen lastima estúpida-dijo tirando el jarrón de flores-ellos solo te quieren humillar porque crees que yo me hice cargo del clan de nuestro padre para que te no humillaran pinche ridícula- me dijo caminando hacia las gradas-y si te vas a Japón a Tomoeda te olvidas de que tienes familia-me dijo subiendo las gradas- a las cinco quiero que te pongas la ropa que deje en tu cama- dijo despareciendo en el segundo piso

-Al menos tendré lo que quiero -dije acostándome el sofá mordiendo una manzana

-Sakura pero Toya tiene razón- me dijo saliendo de su escondite mi guardián Kero

-Kero tal vez la tenga pero recuerda que mi venganza está en proceso desde el día de hoy-dije sonriendo

-y si ahí estará el mocoso-me dijo cruzándose los brazos, me levante golpe mire el reloj de la pared me levante-tu sabes que tiene novia, tiene cuatro años de relación Sakura-me dijo cerrando los ojos, no podría producir ninguna palabra en ese momento se me hizo un nudo en el pecho tan horrible-y lo que yo recuerdo hace cinco años dejaste Tomoeda ¿cierto? -abriendo sus ojos levantando sus pequeños brazos bostezo- no te busco recuérdalo luego que te fuiste así que espero que te controles y no tengas cariño ni que tengas compasión, Sakura recuerda lo que hicieron con tu padre no tiene perdón-dijo viéndome muy serio

-lo sé kero no me lo recuerdades seré el karma de todos ellos-dije dándome la vuelta caminando a las gradas- me voy alistar ya que dentro de una hora es la junta tu igual deberías hacerlo.

Entre a mi cuarto me acerco a mi cama para ver el conjunto que me compro mi hermano pase mi mano sobre el junto era un vestido de color blanco en la parte de arriba de mangas largas de cuello tipo tortuga tenía un bordado tanto en las mangas y cuello, la falda era negra no tenia diseños pero tenía paletones un poco grande, mas tenía dos cajas tomé la caja pequeña y tenía una bolsa de mano totalmente negra, tomé la otra caja la abrí quiete un papel blanco eran unos tacones negros tipo de pana en la parte de atrás tenía como una tira de pelos (no sé cómo se llama el material) de 12cm de altura. "sabe combinar ropa" supiere me metí al baño me deslice por la puerta del baño me abrace a mi misma empecé a llorar no paraba "Shaoran como me olvidaste yo sigo recordarte"

-eres idéntica a nuestra madre Sakura-me dijo sonriendo-baja vamos a la junta-me dijo extendiendo su mano. Baje las gradas en silencio, salimos de la casa todo el trayecto en silencio el único que habla era kero con Yue, yo me dedico a ver la ventana-llegamos Sakura espero que seas sumisa como estas ahora en la junta-me dijo saliendo del carro

-Sakura no te pongas en ese plan si tu hermano te dijo esas cosas porque estaba molesto así que pon tu mejor sonrisa-me dijo mi Yue saliendo y abriendo mi puesta cuando Salí del carro pude ver qué estaban los hijos de los jefes de los clanes afuera me observan de una manera tan hipócrita, camine tan delicadamente ante ellos.

-hay la fina-dijo una me detengo la miro de pies a cabeza

-Al menos querida no me miro tan simple-dije sonriendo, ella me miro con desaprobación-y ustedes que me miran son sus secuaces-dije mirando alrededor de la chica-espero que te ubiques querida recuerda que yo Sakura Kinomoto no es una estúpida - dije dandome la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada.

-Sakura eres tu-escuche esa voz me queda quieta sentí como si un balde de agua bien fría caerá en mi maree supiere "no puede ser" -Sakura me escuchas-me dijo el chico colocando su mano en mi hombro me di la vuelta y si era el-tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura-me dijo sonriendo sus ojos ámbares, sus cabellos tan desordenado pero esa un toque rebelde pero elegante su castaño eran más profundos, estaba de traje de color negro profundo con una camisa blanca como nieve una corbata color gris sabe- si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí me hubiera vestido más presentable, no dirás nada-me dijo alzando una ceja trague pesado tiembla mi cuerpo

-ha Shaoran tan tiempo sin os verlo amm que te podre decir –dije sonriendo lo más natural-aun recuerdas de mi al parecer-dije no tratando de romper en llanto-hace como seis años no que nos veamos verdad-dije sonriendo-amm si quieres caminamos mientras platicamos ya que se nos hace tarde y para una dama es mala fama llegar tarde –dije colocando un mechón de pelo atrás de mi oreja.

-Si claro vamos –me dijo lo más natural caminamos o más lento mi corazón dolía bastante - Pensé que no ibas a venir ya que no vi tu nombre en la lista-cuando lo dije eso lo vi

-cambios de último momento-dije sonriendo, el estaba tranquilo no se le notaba lo nervioso ni nada en vez se miraba tan serio como siempre –al parecer que no ha cambiado tanto –dije presionando el botón para el ascensor-

-no la cambio eres tu cierto-me dijo agarrando mi mano jalándome hacia él abrazo "no puedo corresponder a este abrazo no debo" lo abrazo tan fuerte que hasta me dolió mis brazos lo solté cuando escuche el ascensor abrir medio lo empuje volteé al ascensor –te incomodo jaja-me dijo riendo en ese momento me sentí ridícula-Sakura tranquila un abrazo se pueden dar a cualquiera- me dijo entrando al ascensor "cualquiera" mar palabra reboto en mi cabeza

-Jajaja tal vez tengas razón pero cuando el chico tiene novia hay que respetar no crees-dije entrando viéndolo se puso pálido presionando el botón cuatro –ahora tú te quedas callado-dije sonriendo

-Como carajos sabes que tengo novia-me pregunto viéndome con ira-si yo no sé nada de ti solo que te convertiste en plástico- me dijo viéndome

-pues esta chica plástico tiene algunos conocidos en el concilio y no soy de plástico querido lo único que sucedió es que la pubertad me ayudo le dije sonriendo levantando los hombros -y si no supiste de mi porque no quisiste porque yo-le dije acercándome pegándome al él me coloque un poco de puntitas enviado como el coloco sus manos en mi cintura me pegue a su oreja-estuve dispuesta a todo por tí le dije separando mi cara de su oreja y acercándome a su boca vi que él estaba dispuesto me separe de golpe y yo acerque la puerta del ascensor-recuerda que tienes novia, espero verte luego corazón-dije sonriendo saliendo del camine lentamente hacia mi lugar accionado me envió volteo a ver asía tras y el venia ahí solo me vio yo solo sonreí regrese mi vista Un enfrente.

-porque estas contenta Sakura me dijo mi guardia kero

-Porque hoy regreso a Tomoeda-dije sonriendo.

-Sakura eso es imposible –dije kero viendo con sorpresa –como lo lograsteis- me dijo sorprendido

-Por la ineptitud y mi esfuerzo de ser mejor en la escuela logre-dije sonriendo así que dentro de unos minutos ya no tendré familia dije suspirando volteo a ver a mi derecha y el estaba ahí viendo hacia adelante sonreí "te juro que quise besarte pero no lo pude hacer.

_**Shaoran**_

Estaba bajando del avión estaba cansado encendí mi teléfono vi que tenia quince llamadas perdidas de Nelly, le devolví la llamada estaba sonado

-Amor ya llegaste-me contesto ella con una voz tan dulce

-Si cariño ahora iré a la junta te amo recuerda no hay otra mujer solo tu-le dije sonriendo

-jumm eso espero amor mío, hasta pronto entonces besos donde puedo amor-me dijo cortado la llamada

Me subo a mi carro conduzco unos diez minutos cuando llego a un edificio de ocho niveles, afuera tenían chavos y chavas de mi edad me detengo bajo le doy la llave al encargado, me encamino al entrada antes de entrar iba a marcar a Eriol para estar con él cuando escuche una voz tan dulce y conocida, colgué y observe y escuche lo que dijeron

-Al menos querida no me miro tan simple-dijo sonriendo, una castaña de pelo largo hasta la cadera mi corazón se acelero esta con un vestido muy arriba de su rodilla estaba hermosa el blanco le da un toque de porcelana -y ustedes que me miran son sus secuaces, espero que te ubiques querida recuerda que yo Sakura Kinomoto no es una estúpida –dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada, en ese momento Salí casi corriendo cuando sentí como dos pasos estaba de ella me arme de valor.

-Sakura eres tu-dije sonriendo ella se detuvo en seco- Sakura me escuchas-le digo colocando mi mano en su hombro se dio la vuelta y si era ella-tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura- digo sonriendo sus ojos verdes, - si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí me hubiera vestido más presentable- digo ya que estaba de traje de color negro profundo con una camisa blanca como nieve una corbata color gris -no dirás nada-digo alzando una ceja

-ha Shaoran tan tiempo sin os verlo amm que te podre decir –dijo sonriendo -aun recuerdadas de mi al parecer, hace como seis años no que nos veamos verdad-dije sonriendo-amm si quieres caminarmos mientras platicamos ya que se nos hace tarde y para una dama es mala fama llegar tarde –dijo colocando un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja, está nerviosa se mira tan adorable cuando se pone ese plan.

-Si claro vamos –le digo caminando a la par de ella su perfume se específicamente a cerezo-Pensé que no ibas a venir ya que no vi tu nombre en la lista-le digo me volteo a verme sorprendida

-cambios de último momento-dijo sonriendo, "no había sentido estos nervios hace bastante" –al parecer que no ha cambiado tanto –dijo presionando el botón para el ascensor-

-no la que cambio eres tu cierto-le digo agarrando su mano jalándola hacia mí la abrase tan fuerte "por favor corresponda mi abrazo" me correspondió, me sentí tan aliviado, me soltó cuando sonó el ascensor que ya estaba abriendo sus puertas, medio me empujo volteo al ascensor –te incomodo jaja-le digo riendo me dolió mi orgullo le doy vergüenza -Sakura tranquila un abrazo se pueden dar un cualquiera-le digo para que sienta el sentimiento que tengo en este momento.

-Jajaja tal vez tengas razón pero cuando el chico tiene novia hay que respetar no crees-dijo entrando me que había quedo me shock "como lo sabes" pulsa el botón cuatro – ahora tú te quedas callado-dijo sonriendo

-Como carajos sabes que tengo novia-le pregunto mirando con ira-si yo no sé nada de ti solo que te convertiste en plástico- le digo viéndola estaba molesto más que eso estaba

-pues esta chica plástico tiene algunos conocidos en el concilio y no soy de plástico querido lo único que sucedió es que la pubertad me ayudo- me dijo sonriendo levantando sus hombros -y si no supiste de mi porque no quisiste porque yo-yo dije acercándose a mí se había pegándome coloque mis manos en su cintura para que no se caiga, se acerco a mi oreja-estuve dispuesta a todo por ti dijo separo, se acerco a mi boca estoy nervioso "cuidar su boca otra vez" se separo de golpe y se acerco la puerta del ascensor-recuerda que tienes novia, espero verte luego corazón-dijo saliendo, me compuse mi corbata Salí igualmente estaba buscándola cuando tope con su mira solo mi sonrió regreso su vista.

Camine hacia la derecha donde esta mi lugar bastante el cartelito de mi nombre cuando volteo a la izquierda esta viendo hacia adelante "Creé que me ibas a besar", voltea a ver la parte de adelante.

Continuara ...

Holi espero que les guste el primer capítulo espero sus comentarios.

Imagen del vestido de Sakura:. / Nezz7QxK7f5ve5Hy7

Imagen de los zapatos de Sakura:. / 2BJzmrSjcDcGDGQYA

Imagen de la vestimenta de Shaoran. / vx2T5w14Yz13d5Wf9


End file.
